The invention relates to a multi-partite, particularly a two-part synthetic bottle container with a division extending parallel to an outer wall, auxiliary walls which limit partial pieces and interengaging locking elements in form of a plurality of hooks which project in the repair of one corner of the abutment surface past the partial pieces and of recesses located in the region of the other corner, terminating in a space and corresponding to the hook crop-section, whereby in the space there is arranged a slider having surface portions which in the locking position extend behind the hooks of the corresponding container part which project into the space, and the container parts have at the narrow sides carrying brackets pivoted thereto and pivotable relative to the carrying brackets, which project with the free ends of their legs past the pivotal connection.
A divisibility of commercially available bottle containers for example those accepting 201/2 l. beer bottles, is desired to make handling--particularly transportation away from the selling point--easier for the end user. However, the divisibility is not to adversely influence the handling of such containers by the bottler, e.g. the brewery, and the seller.
Suggestions made in the past for divisibility of bottle containers (e.g.-U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,723; U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,760) have not been adopted, in particular because the combining and separating of the container dividing pieces is effected by a special locking respectively unlocking operation. For the same reason more recent suggestions (German Gebrauchsmuster Nos. 7,518,030 and 7,923,328) have also been realized.
Starting with the bottle container according to German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,923,328, which has the features outlined in the preamble of claim 1, the purpose of the invention is to construct such a bottle container, and particularly the latching of such a bottle container, that the separation and reaggregation of the individual container parts can be carried out more easily.
Inventively, the task is solved with a divisible bottle container of the type described in the beginning, which is characterized in that the carrying brackets provided at the free end of a leg with an abutment, enter--when pivoted towards the container--with this abutment a recess in the wall of the corresponding locking space and engage in a recess in the locking slide to lift the same to locking position.
Unlocking is thereby effected by lifting of the brackets which are associated with each of the container parts and which are then also available for easy transport of the container parts. The unity of two container parts to form a container is readily possible with raised brackets, which are then locked to each other by folding down the brackets.
It is advantageous if in the folded-in condition the brackets enter into a recess of the container parts. In combination with the fact that the container parts are provided in the bottom region along the abutment with a recess which includes the locking space and in the assembled container forms a through-going slot; this combination assures proper stackability of such containers.
The slider is inserted into the overhead-closed space from the open bottle side, whereby a spring-loaded latch initiated in the space and extending behind the slides assures that the slider does not slip out of the space.
The slider is profiled and has longitudinal grooves into which guide rails engage which extend from the appropriately configurated space.
The space receiving the slider may project slightly beyond the auxiliary wall and the region provided with the locking hooks may be correspondingly recessed, so as not too strongly to reduce the available space of the container part in the repair of the space. This is aided if the profiled slider and thus also the space receiving the slider have an approximately trapezoidal cross-section, with the short leg of the trapezium corresponding approximately to the thickness of the container wall which it abuts.
The bracket is preferably provided with integral pins which are receivable in elongated holes provided in the corresponding wall parts of the container part. A limitation of the bracket pivoting angle can be provided by an abutment on the container part.
It can further be provided that in the locking position, i.e. in the position in which it is pivoted against the container part, the bracket is fixed to the container part in a manner which excludes an automatic unlatching, e.g. by snapping of a cam at the inner side of the bracket into a corresponding recess in the wall of the container part.
The invention is further illustrated in the drawing by way of an exemplary embodiment.